1-D nanomaterial, such as carbon nanotubes, obtained by conventional methods is usually a mixture with different chiralities and different lengths. Carbon nanotubes with different chiralities have different properties, such as thermal, electrical, optical and mechanical properties. The chiralities of carbon nanotubes cannot be assigned easily and effectively in prior art.
Therefore, a device for imaging and chirality assignment of 1-D nanomaterials, especially of carbon nanotubes is highly desirable.